


To the Beginning

by apple_amy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在战争结束之后，黄金圣斗士们复活，一切似乎都很圆满，但黄金圣斗士们内心的伤痛这时才逐渐显露出来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Beginning

清洗身体上的血可以用水，但清洗灵魂上的血，则只能用酒精和性。

他们拼死拼活死去活来抢救回的太阳已经沉到了地平线下，淡蓝的黄昏宁谧的充塞在天地间。一切都仿佛静止了，一切又仿佛在等待开始。沙加手边的伏特加酒瓶空了。他眼睛微眯的去摸另一瓶来开启，却无意间碰倒了空瓶。空瓶一路乒乒乓乓脆响滚落下白羊宫的台阶，摔得支离破碎。  
穆只喝了半瓶。他平常喜欢喝两口，临到这个时候，酒精反而失去了效用。但沙加一向满怀千岁忧，整天只忧虑形而上忽略形而下，只是最接近于神的人也是人，是人就会恐惧、彷徨、后怕，这让沙加突然就不肯回他的处女宫，赖在白羊宫把他珍藏的好酒当水一样灌下肚。  
穆有些怨愤。你个从来滴酒不沾的懂什么是好酒吗？这些都还是加隆给我搞来的高级货。

海界战争结束之后，加隆在穆这里呆了将近一个月。加隆的伤势其实不重，但他对自身的前途产生了深深的迷惘。旁人都觉得穆温柔从容，善良宽厚，是谦谦君子，总是救他人于水火，其实他本人和这评价也差不了多少。两人的相处迅速变成了知心姐姐挽救失足青少年的模式。  
然而他们毕竟是二十岁和二十八岁的青年，并不是真的知心姐姐和失足青少年。于是后来有一天喝过一瓶伏特加之后，加隆把穆按到了床上。  
那是穆地地道道的第一次，但加隆俨然个中高手，把穆翻来覆去干得欲仙欲死，各种姿势，各种角度，持久又猛烈。穆在加隆凶猛的动作下几次哭叫出声，但结果是身上的人更加用力的摆弄。第二天早上穆几乎无法起床，加隆在他身后环抱着他，两人赤裸的身体交叠，身上的酸痛和太阳穴的疼痛双重提醒之下，穆才能接受自己真的被另一个男人干成这样的事实。  
他在加隆怀里翻过身，感受到对方腿间的火热又沉甸甸的杵上他的肚皮，翻身而上第二轮是那么的理所当然。这一次穆是完全清醒的感受到了加隆是如何分开他的腿，如何用手指扩张，又是如何一点点推进。他在加隆身下随着对方的抽插而摆动，每一次撞到最深处，就连肺里的空气都要被挤出来。穆的睫毛颤动，瘫软无力，视线摇晃中望向加隆，神情哀婉动人。加隆忍不住俯身亲吻他，唇舌交叠，下身也精准的撞击，穆的眼泪都被逼了出来。  
“你……”  
“看着我。”  
加隆半是哄着半是威胁的说，穆勉为其难睁开眼睛，加隆把他的下半身抬了起来，他的双腿自然而然的缠上加隆的腰，于是加隆怎样在他身体里进出就清清楚楚的落在了他的视线里。他一时心跳如鼓脑袋懵了，一时又从里到外燃烧起来。加隆一下一下的撞击把他抵到了床头板上，他反手攀住勉强不撞上去。两人在视线交缠中身体无限贴合。加隆突然扶着他的腰把他抱起来按坐到腿上，他看着加隆肩膀和上臂的肌肉随着用力而呈现出令人心摇意旌的迷人线条，加隆那坚硬火热的凶器深入到前所未有的地步。他艰难喘息，伏在加隆肩膀上哀求轻一点慢一点，换来的却是自下而上毫不留情的贯穿。  
那日之后，直到史昂率领着撒加、修罗、卡妙、迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄来到白羊宫前，只要有机会，他们都会激烈的交缠。这短短的一个月穆突然过上了与过去的二十年完全截然不同的生活，他们不讨论他们之间到底是怎样的关系，也不谈论叵测的前途和坎坷的过往，只是狠命的做。他们胆大包天，从未担忧过如果被人撞见该怎么解释。尤其被抵在墙上从背后狠狠插入的时候，整个白羊宫都回响着穆按捺不住的呻吟。  
然而一切那样开始，也就那样结束。在穆的老师裹着黑色的裹尸布来到他面前之后，预定的命运开始启动，迅速的运转，一直到死，穆都没再见加隆一面。他记忆中最后的加隆，是那天午后的缠绵结束时，为他盖上被单又抚摸过头发的手，和刻意放轻却逐渐远去的足音。

如今战争结束，黄金圣斗士们再次获得了生命，但最接近于神的沙加却跌垮了他那高得岌岌可危的理智，颓废的坐在白羊宫门前的台阶上，喝着加隆搞来的伏特加，死也不肯再往十二宫的深处前进一步。命运肆意妄为，穆抄起酒瓶，再灌下一口伏特加，对于劝服沙加，他无能为力。  
所幸他们都活了下来，他们都才20岁，未来远远多于过去。童话故事总用“从那之后……”来作结，但真实的生活，却从那之后才开始。


End file.
